The heart break
by Klaine98
Summary: Can Kurt forgive Blaine for cheating


Today was Kurt and blaine's six month anniversery and Kurt wanted to surprise Blaine. So, he bought stuff for a picnic, some candles, and some flowers. Kurt got all the stuff and put it in his car and made his way to Blaine's. Kurt pulled into the Blaine's driveway, got all the stuff and went to the front door. He's been knocking for ten minutes now, so he turns the door knob.

"That's weird. Blaine never leaves the door unlocked." Kurt said sounding a little worried

Kurt walks into the house and goes up to Blaine's room. Kurt opened the door and he couldn't believe what he saw. He dropped all the stuff out of his hands and ran down the stairs to the door.

"Kurt, please let me explain." Blaine said chasing after him

"Explain what! That it's our six month anniversery and your making out with someone else!" Kurt said with tears streaming down his face "We're over! I don't want you to talk to me or come near me!" Kurt yelled then went to his car and left Blaine's house.  
>Kurt pulled into th lima bean parking lot and started to cry. He couldn't believe Blaine did this. Kurt felt his phone vibrate so he looked at the screen and saw Finn's name. "HELL!" Kurt yelled because he knew Finn would know something was wrong.<p>

"Hello"

"Hey Kurt, it's Finn."

"I know. I have caller id."

"Anyway can you come pick me up? My truck broke down."

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm at Rachel's"

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Kurt started his car and headed off to Rachel's. He drove into Rachel's driveway and called Finn to tell him he was outside. Kurt wiped away his tears so that Finn wouldn't go all protective big brother.

"Hey, Kurt why are you crying?" Finn said sounding a little worried

"I'm fine, Finn." Kurt said as he pulled out of Rachel's driveway and headed back home

"No you're not, you're crying. Who did this to you?"

"You promise not to tell my dad." Finn nodded "Blaine cheated on me."

"What? That bastard!" Finn yelled clenching his fist. Kurt pulled into his house and ran upstairs to cry like theres no tomorrow.

Kurt had been crying for awhile when he heard the door bell ring. So he went downstairs to open the door.

"Kurt I'm so sorry. Jake doesn't mean anything to me." Blaine began begging

"Well if he doesn't mean anything then why did you kiss him!" Kurt yelled

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Blaine, I think you should leave."

"Kurt please"

"LEAVE!" Kurt yelled and slammed the door in Blaine's face

"Hey, Kurt is everything Ok? I heard you yelling." Finn asked as he wlks over to Kurt

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who was at the door?"

"It was Blaine."

"that asshole has alot of nerve coming over here."

"Finn, please calm down."

"I'm sorry, Kurt you're my brother and I just don't want anyone to hurt you."

"Thanks Finn, I think i'm gonna go to bed." Kurt said with tears coming down his face. Kurt gave Finn a hug and went upstairs. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Kurt woke up the next day took a shower, did his moiturising routine and then got dressed for school. He got to school and went to his locker and got the picture of Blaine and the letters that spelled 'courage' and threw them away.

"kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine says as he approache Kurt's locker

"Leave me alone!" Kurt yelled and before Blaine can yell back Quinn walks up to them

"Hey Kurt, Figgins wants to see you." she says Kurt nods and turns around to walk to Figgins office

"You wanted to see me?" Kurt asks a little worried as he walked into Figgins office

"Yes I did. We have a new student and I was wondering if you would show him around." Figgins said

"Sure, hi I'm Kurt." Kurt held his hand out to the new kid

"Hi, I'm Alex." He says as he shakes Kurt's hand. Kurt couldn't believe how beautiful Alex was

"Who do you have first period?"

"I have spanish."

"Me too." Kurt said with a big smile on his face. Kurt and Alex wlked to class together.

"Hi, are you new here?" Mr Schue asked as alex as they walked in

"Yes, my name is Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex. I'm Mr Schue." Alex smiled as he and Kurt sat down net to eachother

"Ok, everyone we have a class project and I want you to pick a partner."

"Hey Kurt, do you want to work together? I don't know anyone else." Alex asks

"Sure." Kurt said "Mr Schue what's our project about?"

"Good question Kurt. I want you to write a story about your partner, but I want you to write it IN spanish." Kurt and Alex spent the rest of the period talking about ideas until the bell rang for the next class.

"Hey Kurt, do you want to work on our project together after school?" Alex asks

"Sure, do you want to get a coffee first?"

"Yeah, that would be great. See you later Kurt."

It was finally lunch time and Alex was so excited to find Kurt. He walked into the cafeteira and spotted Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, can I sit with you?"

"Sure." Kurt said with a smile. The boy got their trays and sat down at an empty table.

"Kurt, can I ask you somethimg?" Alex asked

"Sure."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm so glad I'm not the only gay kid here. Kurt would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure, would you like to go to Breadstix?"

"Yeah, that would be great. See you at six?" Alex asked as he stands up from the table

"Sure." Kurt said blushing. He was so ezcited until he saw Blaine walking up to him

"Hey Kurt, can we please talk." he asked

"What do you want, Blaine?"

"I want you, please Kurt I miss you."

"Look Blaine. I still have feelings for you, but they're not as strong as they use to be."

"Kurt, please."

"No, I'm sorry Blaine I can't." Kurt slammed his locker and went to go meet Alex for coffee

"Hey Alex, are you ready to go get thet coffee." Kurt aks and Alex nods

Kurt and alex drive up to the Lima bean. Alex sat down at the table and Kurt went to go get the coffee. Kurt walked up with two coffees in his hands.

"I don't know what kind of coffee you like, so I got you the same as me."

"That's fine. Kurt, I'm really excited about our date."

"Me too." Kurt looked at his phone and noticed the time "Damn it I have to go."

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"I forgot about glee rehearsal."

"Do you have to leave now?"

"Yeah, do you want to come with me?"

"Will that be ok with the teacher?"

"Yeah, Mr Schue is cool."

"Ok then, let's go."

Kurt pulled into the school and him and Alex walked to the choir room.

"Hey Mr Schue, I hope it's ok I brought Alex."

"Yeah that's fine. Alex would you like to audition for glee club."

"I would love to, but I dont know if I can sing."

"Well, if you'd like to you can audition anytime."

"Ok."

"You should." Kurt said "Glee is fun." Alex smiled

"Mr Schue can I sing something now?" Alex asked

"Sure." Mr Shue said

"I'd like to sing Grenade by Bruno Mars."

Easy come, easy go That's just how you live, oh Take, take, take it all But you never give Should've known you was trouble From the first kiss Had your eyes wide open Why were they open?  
>[Pre-Chorus:]<br>Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love Is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand Is [Chorus:]  
>I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same No, no, no, no Black, black, black and blue Beat me 'til I'm numb Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from Mad woman, bad woman That's just what you are Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car [Pre-Chorus:]<br>Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes you did To give me all your love Is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand Is [Chorus:]  
>I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same [Bridge:]<br>If my body was on fire You would watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me, you're a liar Cause you never ever ever did, baby [Chorus:]  
>But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes I would die for you baby But you won't do the same No, you won't do the same You wouldn't do the same Ooh, you'd never do the same Oh, no no no"<p>

After Alex was done singing everyon started cheering.

"Welcome to glee club." Mr Schue said clapping. Alex gave Kurt a hug and Blaine got up and shoved him.

"What the hell was that for!" Alex yelled

"Stay away from Kurt!" Blaine yelled back

"And who are you!"

"I'm Blaine, Kurts boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend." Kurt said

"Kurt, please I feel horrible."

"Blaine, just leave me alone." Kurt said

"Kurt, I can't. You're my first love and first loves are forever."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you cheated on me!"

"Ok," Mr Scue cuts in 'Blaine, Kurt, and Alex please sit down."

After glee club Kurt and Alex went to breadstix. Kurt drove into the parking lot and walked in and got a booth. while they were sitting there talking Kurt's phonw went off.

"Hello."

"Hey Kurt, it's Blaine."

"BLAINE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Kurt, please give me a second chance."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"First, because you cheated on me and second I'm on a date."

"Kurt please."

"Bye Blaine." After Kurt hung up with Blaine, Kurt and Alex talked ate their dinner then they left. Kurt dropped Alex off at his place first

"Bye Kurt, I had a really good time." Alex said

"Me too. You want to go out again tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Alex said with a big smile

"Ok, I'll call you."

"K, bye Kurt."

Kurt drove home and walked in the livin room to find his dad and Finn watching a football game.

"Hi kid, how was your day?" Burt asked

"It was good Dad."

"Hey Burt, Kurt has something to tell you." Finn said with a stupid smirk

"What do you need to tell me?"

"It's nothing important."

"Yes it is."

"Finn shut up!"

"Kurt what's wrong?"

"Dad please don't go crazy."

"What's wrong?"

"Blaine cheated on me."

"What? That little asshole!"

"Dad, please calm down."

"How are you feeling Kurt?"

"I'm actually really happy."

"You're happy Blaine cheated on you?"

"Yes, cause if he hadn't I wouldn't have gone a date with Alex."

"Who the hell is Alex?"

"He's a new kid at school and he asked me out and we went to breadstix."

"Listen Kurt, I'm happy that you're happy. Don't be a fool and go back with Blaine."

"I promise I won't."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me and Finn?"

"No I think I'm gonna call Alex and get ready for bed."

"Ok kid. Good night."

"Good night dad."

"Love you."

"Love you too dad."

Kurt went to his room and called Alex.

"Hello."

"Hey Alex, it's Kurt."

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to go see the new twilight movie with me?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Great pick you up tomorrow around six.?"

"K, see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Kurt."


End file.
